Demon's outside
by Sweet-Roxas
Summary: Squeal to Demon's inside. Eight years since Dean's death, Sam goes on a hunting trip with John. When he falls asleep in the car, he wakes he alone. What the hell is going on? And why is Sam having visions about Dean let alone seeing him in the flesh.Sam 1
1. Gone hunting

-1

Hey, this is a sequel for Demon's inside; thus the name, I had nothing better to call it; if you think of something better then I would happily like to know. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

------------------------------

Dean had been dead for nearly eight years, Sam was now fourteen. Sam had had a tough time getting over Dean's death, Sam was young but he still remembered Dean's voice, and all the warnings of advise he had given Sam.

Sam was standing by Dean's grave, it was an overcast day and it seemed like perfect weather for Sam. Fresh tears streamed down his face, his brother, his only brother left him. And he felt responsible for it all.

Since Dean was gone, Sam was forced to train more harder with John. John had become much more protective of Sam then even he wanted, Sam hated the fact that he had to train for nearly every day for almost three hours.

"Hey, I gotta go Dean. I'll talk to you later, alright. Love you" Sam said with a sad smile. He wiped the tears from his eyes and walked away from the graveyard and climbed into the passenger side of the Impala.

"Hey Dad" Sam said, buckling up. John had never visited Dean's grave since the funeral, which broke Sam's heart that John didn't want to see Dean again.

John just always said "It's not Dean anymore, he's gone" John hunted more and more, he even drunk more. Though Sam was thankful that John had never gotten overly drunk that he would hurt Sam.

"Hey Sammy. Okay we're going now, you ready?" John asked, choosing not to look Sam in the eyes. Sam nodded, they were going some haunted house or something that was in a town a few hours away from home. Sam told John that he had to say goodbye to Dean before they left, John allowed Sam to see Dean.

Sam regretted greatly not being able to see Dean now, in the flesh but only in the old pictures of Dean when he was his age. Sometimes when he looked at the photos he felt that Dean was there with him.

He had dreams of things that made no sense, he sometimes saw Dean; though he was older and he was angry at Sam for letting him die.

Usually in Sam's dream, Dean would for some reason attack him, leaving Sam for dead. It always seemed to be raining and Dean would always say the same thing.

"Sammy, how could you do this. I trusted you, I thought you would be the last one to ever betray me, if you ever would…" Sam never got that, he never betrayed Dean.

Sam would always wake though, the dream always seemed to make him wake up screaming, sweat running down his face. And after the dream he always said sorry repeatedly before John would go into Sam's room and tell him that's it's just a dream.

Though sometimes John wasn't there and Sam was alone, he would curl up into a ball and sometimes stay awake until John got home. Only when John was there did he ever feel slightly better, he hated being alone; he had felt that for so long.

John glanced at Sam, he knew that everything that they had been through; that Sam had been through with Dean dieing, it was almost to much to bare the thought of losing his other son.

He had trained Sam so hard just so he wouldn't die like Dean did, only Dean didn't die by a demon like they all thought he would in the long run, no a stupid tumour was enough to bring Dean down.

So that meant that Sam could easily fall by that same thing couldn't he? John didn't know, he just wanted Sam to live; to be safe. Even if that meant training him so hard that he could barely stand at the end of the day then so be it…John was willing to do that all for Sam.

"So kiddo…" John said, trying hopelessly to start a conversation. "You okay?" Sam looked over to John, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…miss Dean is all" Sam said, giving John a half hearted smile. John returned the smiled, staring back at the road.

"I know, I'm surprised you remember so much about him. You were only six after all" Sam rolled his eyes, Sam was sick and tired of John wanting Sam to simply forget about Dean.

"He's my brother" Sam simply replied, he remembered living with Bobby for the few months after Dean's death. It was weird not having anyone else there that Sam could play around with, he usually just sat outside and read that book that Dean had given and read to him so many times before.

Sam knew the ride to the 'haunted' house or town was going to take a while, Sam made himself comfortable before falling into a light sleep; he never had a real good night sleep. Sam abruptly awoke finding it to be night time, and that he was alone.

"Dad" Sam called out, of course it came out croaky because he only just woke up. Sam looked around, they were parked on the side of the road. _"__Great__"_ Sam thought. There was no lights, so outside the car was pitch black and Sam didn't feel very happy about the thought of getting out of the car to see what's going on.

"Dad!" Sam called again, he didn't like this. He suddenly panicked, something was wrong, it had to be.

"Damn it, Dad" Sam remained seated…for a least five minutes. He causally opened the passenger door and climbed out. He didn't move from the car though, he wouldn't have been afraid if he knew what was going on, or at least if there was someone there with him.

He glanced around in the pure darkness of the night, thinking at any moment something could attack him. It wasn't something that he quiet wanted at the moment. Sam was beginning to feel nervous, afraid that something bad could've happened to his father.

He was about to take a step towards the trunk of the car to get a weapon or anything, when a hand…or something of similar description reached out and grabbed onto Sam's shoulder.

Note: Please review, I would love to know what you think of this as a squeal and how I started it off.


	2. A dream?

-1Sam jumped and tried to force the hand off him. The grip was strong, though it felt sort of surreal like it wasn't real. Sam was afraid to turn around and face whatever was holding his shoulder.

The thing that the hand belonged to began to speak only then did he have a vague idea of what, or who it was.

"How could you, let me die like that. I trusted you Sam" Sam realised that he had to be asleep for when he turned around and saw Dean looking like he would've aged normally if he was still alive.

"Dean? I didn't, I swear" Sam stared in disbelief it felt to real to be a dream, tears began to fall down his face. Dean was staring at Sam like he was some kind of freak.

Sam heard gunshots and dropped to the ground, in instant reaction. When he looked up he saw Dean was gone, John rased over to his son. It was too dark to see what was holding Sam, he only knew that he had to protect Sam.

Though when he saw the tears in Sam's eyes, he knew something was wrong. John bent down next to Sam, Sam began to talk to John saying.

"It's not a dream, is it?" Sam asked, looking up at John.

"What, no it's no dream. What happened Sam?"

"I saw Dean" Sam said, he bent his head. This was beginning to get to him, if he was seeing Dean when he was awake then maybe something was wrong with him. John's eyes widen, how could've he seen Dean.

"Come on, lets go" As John helped Sam up into the car, Sam had to ask. I mean John was the one who left Sam alone in the car, middle of the night.

"Where'd you go?"

"The car stopped, I went to check it out then I heard a noise in the bush, so I checked that out. When I found nothing I came back and saw something holding onto you-" John smiled and moved to the driver seat of the car and got in as Sam said.

"Shoot first, ask questions later" John nodded. "So there was nothing wrong with the car?"

"Nope, it was like someone wanted us to stop" Sam sighed, he buckled up and turned to stare out the window. Watching the black of night pass the window swiftly, he couldn't see anything out there so he just watched and was content with that.

"Coul-Could Dean be alive? Or be a spirit?" Sam asked, he didn't turn to look at John, he just wanted to know whether there was a slight possibility or not.

"Sam-"

"Please Dad"

"There, may be a chance. We would never know for sure unless we dug up his grave, which I refuse to do" John said, in his usual stubborn way, but this time Sam was glad for that. The last thing he wanted to do was dig his brother's grave up when it was unnecessary.

"Why'd Dean have to die for?" Sam said, he let out a heavy sigh and wiped a stray tear on his face. John glanced at Sam before he too sighed.

"He'd died from a brain tumour, you know that. So please stop asking me" John said, every time he told Sam how Dean died, he kept thinking that he could've done something to protect him. Every time the doctors words entering his mind:

"_Dean had a brain tumour. It was un-operatable on, he would've died anyway, except he would've been here in the hospital. I'm sure he was glad that he could spend the last days out with his family"_

John could feel tears behind his eyes, he pushed them away. He refused to cry, it had been eight years, yet those eight years had been too much for John. John shook his head, he needed to get his mind back on the job if he didn't he was sure someone would pay for it.

"Okay, haunted house" John said quietly to himself, he knew that Sam was probably zoned out by now. He did that often. "Old place, so that makes sense to be a haunted house. The old man and women that lived there must've been…" John stopped talking, he knew this information, he knew Sam knew this information. He didn't need to tell anyone about it, he just ran his hand through his hair and continued driving. He hopped he would forget about Dean, he knew that that was horrible, but it made sense to him.

He knew not though that he could never forget about Dean, John wasn't young enough like Sam not to remember every detail of Dean. He hated it, he hated that Sam would never know his brother, Dean could've taught Sam so much. He hated it how he was now one son short, and he hated it, that after either years, Dean was coming back into their lives.

Not that he could hate Dean for that, he just wished that he could've been the one to see Dean instead of Sam, he wanted to know that he's son was alright, just to see him one last time. One last time when Dean wasn't in so much pain, one where he looked happy, he wasn't going to get that though.

John saw on the side of the road, welcoming to the town of cross-river town (yes, a made up name for a town) he sighed they would reach the town by day break, then he would get hunting and perhaps be finished by twilight.

Then again he might've if this was any normal hunting trip, this was not any other normal hunting trip. It was something else, John had no idea of what was going to happen in this small town, but it was going to change everything.

Note: Please review and say what you think, all reviews loved. :-


	3. Hoping it not to be real

-1"Sam, wake up, we're here" John said shaking Sam slightly, Sam woke with a start. He glanced outside and saw they were in the park of a motel, he also noted that the sun was only just rising.

"I thought we were going straight to the haunted house, take care of the thing then leave" Sam asked, he rubbed his eyes before resting his head back on the head rest. John looked at Sam, even though he had been asleep for almost the entire trip he still looked exhausted.

"Yeah, I was gonna do a bit more research before we go there un-prepared" Sam glanced at John.

"Dad, your always prepared"

"Yeah, well it never hurts Sammy. Okay, come on lets book a room" John said, he opened his car door and stepped out taking a breath of fresh air. Sam rolled his eyes and got out of the car as well. John lifted the boot of the car, and got out their bags as well as their hunting bag.

Sam walked to the reception and held the front door for John to walk in behind him. John handed the hunting bag and Sam's bag to Sam, while John carried his own bag. He walked up to the counter and an old man appeared it seemed from no where.

"Two single's" John said, he had done this enough times.

"How long?" The man simply asked, not caring to much about the new customers.

"However long it takes" Sam just stood by the door, holding his stuff watching John silently.

"Alright, what you paying by?"

"Credit card" John replied, handing the man a fake credit card. The man browsed over it and scanned it, he waited until John put his code in before he handed over the key.

"Okay, your room" The man paused to view what room number he gave them. "5, please enjoy your stay" With that the man walked off, not bothering to show them where there room was to be.

"Come on Sam" John simply said, walking back out side. He glanced at each door number, 1, 2 he had passed, finally he read the number five and unlocked the door and walked in. Sam dumped all his things on the furthest bed from the door, John forced Sam to sleep away from the door for 'safety' issues.

Like John ever slept any more anyway, sometimes Sam would wake in the middle of the night and find John awake on the laptop. He was always researching anything, it worried Sam, though he never mentioned it to John.

"I'm going out to check out the place, I'll be back soon" John said, he didn't wait for an answer he simply walked out, making sure he locked the door behind him. Sam scoffed, that would be right. Sam flopped down on the bed, what else was there to do while John went out.

Sam's eyes kept shutting as he's weary body wanted more rest, he knew that he should stay awake and alert but his body said otherwise. He's body jerked awake when he heard a loud crash, the motel was still. Everything seemed fine though everything was blurry, no matter how many times Sam rubbed his eyes they wouldn't make it any more clearer.

Sam stood and stumbled until he was at the front door, he carefully opened it. John had given Sam a knife to protect himself that he was always forced to keep with him. He saw Dean, Sam stared in shock.

"Dean?"

"Boo" Dean said simply, he pushed Sam to the wall and held him there. Sam tried to squirm free but to little avail, Dean smiled.

"What are you doing Dean? I didn't do anything to you!"

"Why'd you summon that demon Sammy? I don't really want to hurt you, cause you're my brother an all" Sam didn't remember anything about a demon, what did he do.

"I don't remember anything about a demon" Sam said, confused. Dean smiled and pulled up Sam's long sleeved shirt and revealed a barely visible scar.

"Dad wouldn't have told you, though you did do it to try to help save my life. Guess I can't blame you then can I? Love ya Sammy" Dean said, he placed his hand on Sam's chest.

Sam began feeling a strange sensation where Dean's hand was until it became far more intense and it began to burn. Sam screamed, pleading Dean to stop.

Suddenly the room quivered and shrunk and disappeared, John was standing above Sam shaking him awake. Sam was lying on the bed, his breathing was short though fast paced. Sam let out a heavy sigh it was just a dream.

"Are you okay Sammy?" John asked, worry etched on his face. Sam smiled, trying to ensure John that he was okay.

"Yeah, I'm good. I got to go to the toilet" Sam blurted out, he quickly stood and walked to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

He rolled up his sleeve and there he saw a faded scar, he then pulled up his shirt and saw a hand print almost like it was burnt on his skin. If it really was a dream then it was one that he had never witnessed before.

"Sam, once your finished. We're going to go and check out the haunted house alright?" John called, his heart pounding, he was so glad that he had gone back earlier. He felt something was up, now glad that he trusted his feelings on this.

"Alright" Sam replied, he quickly pulled down his shirt and sleeve. And flushed the toilet to make it seem like he went, he quickly turned on the tap and washed his hands before stepping out of the bathroom.

"Okay, lets go" Sam said, he picked up the weapons bag and walked out followed by John who locked the door behind himself. Though Sam wasn't up to fighting evil he knew that John needed him there as a back up support. Something Dean would've done if he was still alive, Sam shook his head and got into the car.

"Time to hunt" Sam whispered to himself, hoping they wouldn't be there for longer then needed.

Note: Howdy!! Hope your enjoying so far, please review


	4. In exchange

-1

"Wait here, I'll be done in a moment. And don't move" John ordered Sam, darting up the stairs to the second level.

Sam sighed, glances around the unloved room. Spider webs and dust clung to the furniture for dear life.

"Hurry up Dad, I wanna get outta here" Sam whispered, hugging himself to keep warm. He heard a 'bam' as something from it's place on the shelf.

With a quiet 'hmm' Sam walked across the hall to investigate.

There, on the ground, was a broken photo-frame. With a huff, Sam bent and picked it up. He figured it was a picture of the family that used to live here.

A mother in the arms of a man, two baby boys clinging to their mother's dress, smiling, almost as if they were playing a game.

Sam let out a sad smile, it could've been their family, it could've, but it wasn't. He imagined what it would be like to have a mother and brother still alive. 'To be a family that doesn't hunt' That was his ultimate fantasy, and fourteen years old, it was never going to happen.

Not unless John got remarried. He would never dream to remarry, Sam knew that his father didn't want to remarry for it would ruin his memories of Mary and Dean. He also knew that John had thought about that, more then what Sam would presume to be healthy.

"Hey" Sam heard the familiar whispered voice. Without looking up towards the voice Sam asked.

"What are you doing here still, shouldn't you be resting?"

"Sorry Sammy, I just wanted to say hi"

"You did. What was up with you trying to kill me before? I thought you were my brother…but dad's right. Nothing in spirit or in that grave is that brother that I used to love"

"I'm sorry that I'm not _human _any more, what do you expect me to do! Please tell me Sam! I'm dieing to know" Dean said, tears filling his vacant eyes.

"I just…I just want you to go away!"

"Fine, I will, and I'll never bother you, or dad again…but I want to tell you something before I leave" Sam looked up, was it about that demon that he had 'summoned'.

"What?" Sam said a little to curt.

"Did dad tell you that you were sick too?" Sam froze, he looked deep into Dean's eyes, he didn't see anything.

"I…was sick?"

"Yeah, what? Dad didn't tell you. Well, I'd like to fill ya in little Sammy. But I promised I'd leave you alone for good. Remember" Dean turned around ready to leave.

"Wait, please. Tell me Dean, I wanna remember! I wanna know what happened!"

"Hmm, what's this, you want me to stay. Fine. But…you have to do something for me first"

Up the stairs John was inserting the bag into the wall, when he heard Sam's scream. John bolted down the stairs, finding Sam lying on the ground, holding his right hand up to his eye, concealing what was causing the bleeding.

He dropped beside Sam and picked him up.

"Sam, what happened"

"You Bastard!" Sam spat, his right eye bleeding heavily. "Why didn't you tell me, Why didn't you tell me what happened!!"

"What are you talking about? Tell me what happened here!"

"You liar" Sam said, shaking furiously. "He told me the truth, Dean told me what you didn't have the guts to tell me yourself"

"Spit it out Sam I don't have time for this"

"You're the one that killed Dean! You're the one that let him die, he only blames me for the demon that I summoned. But you, you bastard!" Sam lashed out with his left hand, scratching John across the face.

"He lies, why would he tell you such a thing when it isn't true" Sam was losing the battle to stay awake, the loss of blood and shock suddenly attacked Sam.

"He told me the truth," Sam whispered. "in exchange for this" He cried removing his hand. Reliving a hole where his eyes used to be, blood poured from the empty wound.

Note: And what happens next!? Who knows? Hope it was okay, sorry for not updating quickly. But I've been busy, and a LOT of things has happened lately. Anyway, please enjoy


	5. The right desicion

-1"Sam" John whispered, his son laying unconscious on the hotel bed. The hotel manager giving him a completely 'what the hell' stare, John had ignored it. Sam's head almost entirely wrapped of white bandages.

John stared at Sam only a moment longer before yelling. "Dean! I hope your happy! Is this what you wanted for your brother. He did nothing but try to protect you! He didn't want you to die and-"

"You did" Dean replied dryly, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Invisible to his father. "Before, when I died, I didn't see it. But I do, now I really see what an evil son of a bitch you really are. The evil that contaminates your mind is filthy. It's a pity to know that all Sam has now is you"

"Let me guess, you want to punish me through him" John heard Dean's laugh, a little rougher then he remembered; changed.

"Hell no, but, it was fun. He believes a lot" Dean mused.

"What did you tell him to do?" John spat. Dean perked up.

"You heard that? I'm surprised, I always thought you never listened. I just wanted to make him see what would become of us. And now, he knows he has to do something to change that future…before it's too late"

"What do you mean!? Why are you still here? Do I have to burn your bones to get rid of you?"

"You have no right to know what I mean…beside even if you did burn my bones I wouldn't leave"

"Why!?" John snapped.

"Because," Dean replied simply "It's not my body that's keeping me here. I'm not 'attached' to it"

"Then what?"

"If you want to get rid of me _father, _your going to have to salt and burn our little Sammy"

Sam rubbed his eye slowly and stood up. He felt the dry blood around his head, it felt like a scab. There wasn't any pain. It was midnight, the moonlight drifting through the open windows.

Sam smiled slowly, seeing the salt around the window's frame.

"Cute dad" He whispered. John was asleep in the other bed, obviously concluding that Sam wouldn't of awake until way past morning.

He quickly got changed, slightly amazed to see the bandage around his head. What amazed him more was that he hadn't died from the shock.

Sam grabbed his bag and began filling it with material needed, a gun, car keys, salt, gasoline, and most importantly matches. He placed them gingerly in the bag and took off. Escaping through the window. He opened the car door and jumped in, starting the ignition like he had been taught.

The car roared to life immediately, he prayed silently his father hadn't heard. When he was off, halfway down the next street over he smiled.

"Sorry, dad. This is what I have to do"

Dean appeared in the seat next to him, smirking like usual. Sam paid no mind, he smirked too, knowing his brother knew exactly what Sam was about to do.

"Good sneaking out, guess I taught you better then I thought" Dean said beaming.

"You didn't teach me everything" Sam replied, "There are some things I had to learn myself"

"Oh yeah, like what?" Dean asked, leaning back against the seat looking at roof. He paused, everything went in slow motion.

"Why is there a circle on the roof?" Dean asked slowly, already his mind working out what took the rest of him a little while longer.

"You're a demon, I don't know why you're one so quickly, maybe they like you. But you can't escape. I just can't figure out why you've kept your human personality, you're still you, not some prick that just wants to kill everything"

"You realised before dad, certainly approvable. But you ain't that smart," Dean said turning to glance at Sam. "Whoever said I didn't want to kill everyone, I just want to get it over with you two first"

"Yeah, but I remember you were never that smart either, whoever said I wasn't going to burn and get rid of you"

"Well, great plan, but that won't work" Sam smirked. Dean frowned slightly. "What _Sammy_?"

"That's why I have this," He replied, pulling out the gun. "But I won't die here, I'll be by your side when I do"

"Why do you want to get rid of me so much?"

"Dad said that we should get rid of as many evils as we possibly can. But, I won't let you become evil. You aren't that kind of person. So, I guess, it's my turn to make the sacrifice now"

"I DIDN'T DIE FOR YOU!" Dean yelled, kicking the glove box.

"Yes you did" Sam whispered, staring straight outside into the darkness. "Because I know you, and if you didn't give up then, when you did. I would've had the last sap of strength taken from me by the demon. Or don't you remember?"

"How would you know, you were only six" Sam shrugged.

"I know you" They exited the town and continued the five or so hour drive back home. Dean remained quiet staring out the window and occasionally at Sam.

"When'd you learn to drive the Impala anyway?" Dean suddenly asked, bringing up random conversation to make the time go faster. Just like Dean. Sam laughed.

"I did say you didn't teach me everything bro" Sam replied. Dean just scoffed and returned the attention back to the road, both anxious for what the other would do. It wasn't like Dean could just disappear at the moment anyway.

"Why couldn't dad see you anyway?"

"'Cause I didn't want him to"

"The truth" Sam replied bitterly.

"Because he can't"

"Why?

"Because, unlike you, he's not pure"

"Pure"

"You'll understand when your older" Dean retorted.

"I wanna understand now" Sam whined, Dean just smiled, remembering the times that were just like this.

"Maybe, when your older" Was all he said. All the begging from Sam didn't work either, surprisingly.

Back in the hotel John was sitting in the bed, he awoke as soon as he heard the impala's roar. But he didn't move, he called Bobby.

An all to familiar ghost, or demon if you prefer was standing beside John. The grin widened all too much. Baring it's teeth and showing it's unhuman eyes.

"_I think it's time we talked about those children of yours"_


End file.
